Sleeping Tyson
by InfamousleaderX
Summary: [COMPLETE] Tyson took a sleeping potion coz he can't sleep. But what happens when the potion makes him say things that he wouldn't normally. No yaoi. No romance. No nothing! Just plain old humor! Prolly crap humor but...meh! RR plz! No Flames!
1. Sleeping Tyson

****

It's me again Kai's Asian Angel with the first chapter of my third fic. Yes you are right I should finish my other fics before starting more but I can't help it! I had to get this one out of my head!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Sleeping Tyson

****

In the middle of the night…

"Chief!" Tyson shouted as he got up from his bed. (Would you call those blankets on the floor in the dojo a bed?)

All the Bladebreakers team, even Hilary, stayed over at Tyson's house and they all stayed in the dojo where Grandpa trains everyone.

"Huh? W-what?" Kenny woke up to the shouting of Tyson's well loud-ass voice!

"Kenny! I can't sleep…again!" Tyson ran over to Kenny and took a begging position.

"Please Kenny you gotta do something! I haven't been able to sleep for the past few days!" Tyson whined waking up everyone else.

"But Tyson I'm really tired! Can't I do something in the morning?"

"NO!" Everyone, even Kai, shouted. Grumpy Kai was woken up in the middle of the night. 

Aww you don't like being woke up in the middle of the night do you? Do you?

Kai:…Get on with the story! I'm not a baby!

Anyway…

"Okay! Soz!" Kenny held up his hands in defense in a very big un-Kenny like way!

Kenny typed on Dizzi for what seemed to be seconds and…

"AH HA!" Kenny cried, snapping people out of their thoughts and waking anyone up who had gone to sleep.

"Yeah Kenny?" Tyson looked over his shoulder at Dizzi.

"This, guys, is a sleeping potion to make Tyson sleep" 

'…And let us sleep in the process' Kenny thought silently.

"Okay! How long will it take you to make?" Tyson rushed. He was really hyped and he wanted to sleep!

"About half and hour"

"Okay let's get started!" Tyson dragged to the kitchen with Kenny groaning all the way.

***

****

*Thump*

"Help guys!" Kenny called form the kitchen, loud enough to wake everyone up…again.

They all got up ever so slowly and walked to the kitchen. They couldn't really be bothered because they were tired…and partially because it was Kenny.

****

In the Kitchen…

"Guys help me!"

As they all looked down they saw Tyson slumped on Kenny and Kenny, being the weakling he was, was struggling to get Tyson off him allowing him to breathe.

"What's wrong with Tyson, chief?" Max asked helping, Tyson off him

"Well after I made it Tyson took it, said 'Umm this is sweet!' and fell asleep immediately, I didn't have time to get out of the way and before I knew it I had the air squashed right out of me." Kenny explained.

"So we can finally sleep then?" Ray asked hopefully.

"Yeah we all can finally sleep!"

There were whoops and cheers from the small group of people.

****

The Next day…

"Ugh! We have to do something!" Hilary shouted to the group.

"About what Hilary?" Max asked.

"About that!" Hilary pointed towards Tyson who was still sleeping.

Nothing.

"O...kay…" They all went back to what they were doing before Hilary's sudden outburst.

"Look guys! Unless you weren't a light sleeper you wouldn't know what I'm talking about!"

***

"Who are you calling fat?"

"Huh?" The Bladebreakers looked up and around at each other.

"Come on then! I could kick your ass!"

"What the-" Everyone kept looking up from what he or she was doing and then looking back.

"You wanna play with me? I do! I want to play on the teeter-totters!"

They all looked up and finally their eyes landed upon…

"TYSON! WAKE UP!"

Silence.

"TYSON!"

Silence.

"WAKE UP YOU UNINTELLIGENT-"

"Hilary I don't think he's gonna wake up!" Ray said holding her back then poking Tyson hard in the cheek. Tyson poked Ray back in the cheek too but harder leaving a red mark. Ray got a little annoyed.

"Hey Ray why don't you try and kick him that might wake him up!" Kai said in his monotone voice.

"You think so?"

"NO! Don't kick him!" Kenny shouted at them. It seemed that Kenny hadn't at all moved from his spot. Instead he looked at the sleeping potion he had saved on Dizzi.

"Why not?"

"Because its not nice!"

They fell Anime-style.

"It says here that Tyson may be asleep but its like he's saying things that he wouldn't say out loud normally. In other words he's speaking out his thoughts"

"So what do we do then?" Max wondered out loud.

"Just leave him that's all we _can _do and also wait until the sleeping potion wears off"

So they all left Tyson to do whatever.

**

"I don't know where your beyblade is! Don't come to me…coz I 'on't know where it's! You make me wanna-wretch!" Tyson had suddenly got up and pointed his finger at the air then slumped back down against the wall he was leaning on.

"What the hell?" Kai said aloud.

**

"Man you got such nice body…Hilary!"

"WHAT? TYSON YOU…WHEN YOU WAKE UP I'M-" The guys had to hold her back from doing anything too drastic.

**

"Do you want to dance with me...Kai? I've always found you were a great dancer and-"

"No Kai stop!" They all shouted.

"Grr!" Everyone dog piled on Kai. God knows where he gets his strength!

**

"Hey Dizzi…you know that Kenny's always had a crush on you? He talks about you 24/7 and you know what-"

"Arrrgggggghhhhh!" Kenny screamed. He ran to Tyson and put his hand over his mouth.

"Umm food! Tasty!" Tyson opened his mouth and tried to take a huge bite out of Kenny's hand.

"Argh! My hand!" Kenny had tears in his eyes. (Aww diddums! Let's get out the small violins!) Basically Hilary took his hand away just in time and Tyson didn't touch him.

"Come on Kenny lets take a look at your hand"

Suddenly everyone had a coughing fit.

" ***Cough* **wuss ***cough* **"Even Tyson was coughing and he was asleep!

**

"Hey you want to come with me in that closet over there?" They all looked up with the eyebrows almost touching the ceiling. Well except for Kai coz he's like well ace!

"Ah come on! You know you want to! Just come with me and have a little fun…Ah come on…Mariah!" Tyson grinned cheekily.

"You what Tyson?" Ray's eyes suddenly turned all wildcat on them and was about to throw a punch till Max stopped him.

"What's your problem Max?" Ray shouted.

"Tyson is our best-"

Kai glared at Max.

"I mean second best blader…" Kai closed his eyes and nodded once. "…In the group…besides if he's beaten up then we'd probably have to get Kenny to blade for us and you know then we'll lose all our matches and all the girls-" Max whispered.

"Okay, okay, yeah, yeah I get your point!"

Tyson stopped smiling and went back to snoring instead.

**

"Man you got a nice body-"

"NO!" Hilary screamed and rushed to cover his mouth again like Kenny.

"Judy" Tyson finished. Hilary stopped and everyone looked towards Max but then couldn't see him because he was already there strangling the life out of Tyson.

"What.did.you.say?" Max strained through gritted teeth shaking Tyson around like a raggy doll.

"Max stop!" Kai said as he was wrenching Max's vice like grip from Tyson's neck. 

"Why should I?" Max's hands didn't budge.

"Coz if I don't get to beat Tyson up then you don't get to! Got me?" Max looked at Kai and obeyed. He wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of Kai. He'd let Tyson do that.

All this time Tyson had been smiling all the way, even still when he was being strangled to death!

**

"Oh yeah you want a piece of me? Come on then?" Tyson had suddenly stood up. His posture was very unstable and looked like he would topple over any minute.

The WHOLE Bladebreakers group stood up and tried to keep him from falling and injuring himself. They wanted to do that themselves.

"Hey I don't care if you wanna take my underwear just coz u don't have your own. Hey you know you don't have any clothes on at all you know…Anyway I'm gonna have to fight you for them! Grr!" 

Tyson took a swing and just missed Kenny's face but knocked off his glasses. He took another swing whilst shouting out curses. Good job his grandpa was out at the shops! He just missed Hilary but he ended up pushing her over.

"Come on then! You want my underwear your gonna have to fight harder than that!"

Tyson sent a barrage of punches and kicks towards Max and Ray but they easily dodged them.

Now it was Kai's turn. Kai just kinda stood there watching and thinking that this was all stupid and then…

***Gasp***

"Ah ha! I gotcha now! You didn't dodge that one! I get to keep my underwear!" As Tyson took his hand away…

"TYSON YOU **bleep**! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE S.O.B! HOW DARE YOU PUNCH YOUR LEADER AND YOUR SUPERIOR, YOU **Bleep, bleeps**! YOU'LL BE SLEEPING FOREVER AFTER IM DONE WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE **Bleep, bleep, bleep, and bleep!**"

****

In the hospital…

"Hey guys" Tyson said as he opened his eyes groggily.

Everyone was glaring at him. Tyson looked around him.

"Hey how did I get in the hospital?"

The whole Bladebreakers gang walked out of the hospital mumbling curse words and making threats. Some threats in Chinese, some in Japanese and Russian, some in just plain old English.

"Excuse me nurse but why am I in hospital?" Tyson asked the passing nurse.

"Well your friends told me the whole story and it was indeed very funny. It seems that you drank a sleeping potion, said a girl called Hilary and a woman named Judy's bodies were nice. You said that a boy called Kenny had a crush on his computer, You had a fantasy about your friend Ray's close friend and you punched your leader Kai in the stomach, because apparently he was after your underwear, although he seemed perfectly fine. Your punch didn't do anything but you on the other hand did get beat up! I suggest you get your rest!"

The nurse walked out of his room and closed the door. Tyson sighed loudly and…

"I can't sleep! Hey what's this sweet stuff on my lips…"

****

In the morning…

"Hey why does it feel like I've been beaten up and what's this stethoscope doing in my hand?"

****

The End

What do ya think? Please tell me your thoughts and opinions about this story. Oh yeah and please no FLAMES. Got that? Thank you! * Huggies *

****

~Kai's Asian Angel~


	2. Sleeping Ray

****

Hello! When I write this fic I planned it out as a one-shot but I've just had more ideas! So here's the next chapter of Sleeping Tyson:

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade.

Sleeping Tyson Chapter 2: Sleeping Ray (I know I should change the title of this fic because it's not just Tyson that sleeps but oh well…)

****

After training…

"Man Kai got us working so hard and there's nothing to work for, I mean the tournaments are over so what more is there to do? I don't know, maybe he's just in a bad mood…" Ray opened the refrigerator. "…I'm so thirsty! Where are all the drinks?"

Ray was not in the mood. He was tired and sweaty from training and all he wanted was a drink and he wasn't in the mood to have water. Ray looked in the refrigerator again but tried harder to look for a drink this time.

"Ah here's something to drink…it's smells a bit weird but…" Ray shrugged his shoulders and downed it in one gulp. Ray threw the empty bottle in the trash and as soon as he did that…

****

*Thump*

"Ray?" Tyson asked wondering into the kitchen. "Hey Ray where are you? Woah! What happened here?"

****

*Outside *

"How long does it take to find someone?" Kai asked, frustrated.

"Hey guys can you come in here for a minute?" Tyson called from the house.

Kai sighed angrily and stormed to the kitchen, where Tyson's voice was the loudest, followed by the others.

"I bet he wants us to help he find some food or something! Right in the middle of training too!" Hilary said to herself.

"You're probably right Hilary" Kenny added.

****

*Kitchen *

"What is it Tyson?" Max asked entering the kitchen.

"There's something wrong with Ray"

Everyone looked to the ground and there was Ray with his eyes closed and his body limp.

"Tyson what did you do to Ray?" Hilary shouted.

"I didn't do anything!" Tyson shouted back.

"Then what's wrong with him?" Hilary asked still shouting.

"How am I supposed to know? I just came in here and found him like this! You know you blame me for everything…" Tyson began.

"Well it's usually your fault anyway…"

Hilary and Tyson started one of there endless arguments. Sweatdrops rolled down the side of everyone else's heads.

"What are we gonna do about Ray?" Max asked looking around.

"Let's get him to the other room first, we can get more maneuverability and a better idea of what's wrong with him." Kai answered.

Max and Kenny dragged Ray to the other room but mostly it was Max on account of Kenny not having much upper body strength. Hilary and Tyson were still at it arguing away.

****

*Other room *

"Ray! Ray! Wake up!" Kai was slapping him across the face and still he did not wake up. Kai was getting rather annoyed and he almost resorted in kicking him the side when…

"Hey Mariah…" Ray said dreamily. His eyes were still closed.

"What the-" Tyson began whilst walking into the room.

"Come on Mariah let's have a little…fun…" Ray grabbed onto something.

"You know what? I think Ray might have taken that sleeping potion that Tyson took a few days ago." Max concluded.

"Well that would explain his behavior now" Hilary spoke.

"All we have to do is wait until it wears off" Kai said in his monotone voice. He walked over a wall and leant against it with his eyes closed and his arms crossed.

"Come on Mariah just sit with me here…on this bed…" Ray continued.

Everyone busied themselves doing something else and left Ray to think whatever he thought out loud.

"Mariah you know you want to do this…just lay down with me…on this bed…in my room…when the guys are out tonight…"

Everyone found it kinda hard to concentrate whilst Ray continued his 'thoughts'.

"Guys! Help me!" Kenny cried out.

Everyone looked up from what they were doing and realized that Kenny was no where to be seen or so they thought. As soon as they looked to Ray they saw that he was just a couple inches away from kissing Kenny on the lips. Max and Tyson rushed over to Ray just in time to pry Kenny from his vice-like grip.

"Guys! I've been there for 2 hours now! Didn't you hear me call before?" Kenny exclaimed.

"Meh…" Max and Tyson went back to what they were doing.

"Hey! Salima what are you doing here? Ah so you wanna join in the fun as well do ya? Don't worry there's plenty of room in the bed…"

**

"Hilary? Wow I thought you liked Tyson but hey I knew you'd come to me sooner or later…" Hilary looked up and found everyone, minus Kai, staring at her although Kai stifled a cough but covered it up making it look like he was coughing. She blushed so hard and even Tyson had a little tinge of pink on his cheeks. 

Hilary looked as if she was going to go beat Ray up but was stopped by Max and Tyson holding her back although Tyson didn't really hold her back with too much effort because of the thing that Ray just said.

**

"Miriam? Ooo the party just got a little hotter now! Nah there's plenty of room on the bed! Just sit here right next to me…"

Suddenly a small spitball hit Ray in the cheek and it looked really disgusting. The Bladebreakers looked around to see where it came from and if you looked in a dark corner where Max was you'd see he was on a total evil-trip.

"Damn Kai did you have to be that moody? Look what you've done to Max! You've corrupted his mind!" Tyson shouted at Kai, glancing at him whilst playing snap with Hilary.

"What did you say Tyson? I can't help it that I'm such a good role model for Max and it seems to me that he's coming along nicely…" Kai glanced towards Max nodding his head and looking rather smug. "Soon he will become like me and together we will rule the world1 Muhahahahahahahahahaha!" Kai laughed insanely.

"Yeah, yeah Kai…" Tyson turned over his card and placed it on the pile.

"SNAP!" Hilary called and slammed her hand down hard.

"OWW!" Tyson yelled, holding his hand. Hilary didn't see that Tyson's hand was right under hers and that he called the snap but not loud enough for her to hear.

"Sorry Tyson…" Hilary said slyly. She didn't actually seem that bothered.

"Hey look who else decided to come? It's Frankie! Haven't seen you since the first series…your right your not that much of a looker but I can make a few exceptions…"

Everyone peered at Ray as if he was possessed. 

**

"Sure you can come in…no, no, no you're not fat at all! Sure this bed can hold us all…You appear to be a little hot, just take your jacket off…Tyson…Just call me the Love master…"

Everyone: O.O

"Aaaaarrrrgggggggghhhhhhhhh!" Tyson ran at Ray and started beating him up although somehow Ray had special reflexes and defended himself…ever with his eyes close so all in all Ray didn't get beat up at all!

Max, Kenny and Hilary tried to stop Tyson from 'beating' Ray up anymore and Kai well…

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Kai was laughing! Kai was actually rolling on the floor laughing his head off! Kai was laughing so hard he had tears in his eyes.

"Ray…haha…'party'…haha…and Tyson…bed…ahahahahahaha…"

Ray opened his eyes to find his hands defending himself from Tyson who is apparently trying to beat him up but not getting very far as Max, Kenny and Hilary were trying to hold him back. Ray looked around and saw Kai laughing. Kai? Laughing?

"Hey Tyson you can stop…I think you've had enough of 'beating' me up…" Ray cocked an eyebrow and started to make his way to the kitchen.

"Hey I haven't finished! You said some…things…" Tyson yelled following him into the kitchen followed by the rest of the group except for Kai.

****

*2 days later *

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…"Kai laughed.

****

*2 months later *

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha…" Kai laughed.

***2 years later ***

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kai laughed some more.

"Okay Kai we get it now! It's not even that funny! And for someone like you, you find the most weirdest things funny…Are you even listening to me?" Tyson shouted.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Kai still laughed in Tyson's face.

"That's it…" Tyson punched Kai in the stomach and Kai immediately punched Tyson in the face and started to beat him up!

Kai smirked as he got up to go train.

"Serves you right! You shouldn't go hitting Kai!" Ray said smugly, looking down at the bloody pulp they called Tyson.

***From outside ***

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

****

The End (of Ray's anyway!)


	3. Sleeping Max

****

Thanks to those who reviewed on my last chapter! This is my third chapter of this fic! Woo hoo! I'm actually updating faster on this fic than on my other ones! Okay when I finish this one I'll update the others…

Please review! No flames! Pweety pwease…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Sleeping Tyson Chapter 3: Sleeping Max

*Lunch *

"Hey Max can you get us some drinks please?" Tyson called from the dining room.

"Yeah sure" Max opened the refrigerator and saw a huge unmarked bottle of purple looking liquid. "Yay! Blackcurrent! Umm yummy!"

Max got out a tray with 6 glasses on and poured out all the drink from the bottle. By the time he'd finished pouring all the drinks all the drink was gone.

"Here's the drinks everyone!" Max said as he walked into the dining room with the tray.

"Sorry Max but as you were pouring that drink for us Tyson got drinks. He said that you were pouring ever so slowly. Sorry Max but we're not thirsty anymore." Ray looked at Max apologetically.

"Well what am supposed to do with all this drink?" Max complained.

"Max what do you usually do with a drink?" Kai said sarcastically.

"Fine I'll drink it-"Max began.

"Oh yeah and Max can you drink it all I don't want it to spoil! I can't watch when food spoils it just breaks my heart!" Tyson said on the verge of tears.

"Fine I'll drink it all"

"Thanks Max! Can always depend on ya!" Tyson all of a sudden brightened up.

***After lunch ***

"Aww man I feel so tired…I'm gonna go to sle-"

***Thump ***

"Don't tell me Max drank that sleeping potion? Damnit! WHO KEEPS MAKING THE DAMN POTION?" Kenny cursed.

"Don't say it's a bad thing Kenny! I wanna see what he dreams about! I've already had this done to me and had someone dream about me…"Tyson glared towards Ray and Ray just shrugged. "…So nothing can happen to me anymore!"

"Don't be so sure Tyson…" Hilary smirked.

"Shut up Hilary!" Tyson stood up and walked over to Hilary, standing his ground.

"You shut up Tyson!" Hilary countered, not backing down either.

"And here we go again with the arguing" Kai sighed.

"Hey you guys Max is saying something…"Kenny called.

"S…sh…shi…"

"Oh! Max is going to say a naughty word!" Tyson said as he coaxed.

"I taught that kid well…" Kai smiled, leant against the wall and put his hands behind his head in a relaxed position.

"SUGAR!" Max shouted in Ray's ear.

"Damnit Max! That hurts!" Ray rubbed his ears.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar…" Max sang.

The Bladebreakers sighed and started doing something to occupy themselves again.

"…Sugar…who am I kidding? Sugar's not all I care about! Wah! Wah!" Max suddenly started crying and everyone looked up.

"Max?" Hilary questioned as she walked up to his sleeping form. He was slumped up against the wall.

"I'm so alone! My sugar comforts me but that's it! My mommy is all the way in America and so is my daddy! Wah! Wah…" Suddenly Max stopped crying.

"Damn never known someone to have fast mood swings," Kenny said out loud.

The group around him gave him a 'look'.

"What? I can curse and say stuff like that can't I? I'm not just a geek!" Kenny turned away from everyone apparently offended.

Everyone shrugged and looked back to Max. Even Kai had surrounded him as well.

"Kai you my best friend!" Max made a grab for Kai and actually caught him!

"Max get off!" Kai struggled.

"Kai you're my big brother from now on! To hell with everyone else…I love you big brother!" Max hugged Kai some more and squeezed him as well.

Ray, Tyson and Hilary stepped back a couple of spaces as they saw the look on Kai's face. Kai looked as if he was going to blow any minute. Then Max started to cry again. Kai took this chance and stood away from Max.

"Wah! Wah! I've never had a big brother! Thank you Kai…why'd you hit me? Don't you like me? That's it isn't it! You don't like me anymore…Wah! Wah!"

Ray, Tyson and Hilary gave Kai the 'look'.

"What? I didn't hit him! I didn't! I just stood up for goodness sakes! Hmph!" Kai went back to the wall, sat down, closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

For the next few minutes Max didn't say anything so they all went back to what they were doing.

Kenny was still offended and was playing solitaire showdown against Dizzi and losing every so badly!

"Dizzi! Let me win for once!"

Hilary and Tyson were playing Twister with Ray. Ray was the one calling out the moves. Tyson said to Hilary that he was better than her at gymnastics for some reason…

****

*Slap *

"You dare try to look up my skirt Tyson Granger?"

Kai was just sitting there in his same pose. You know the one: eyes closed and arms crossed but you gotta admit that's a damn fine pose!

Kai's thoughts:

__

'I'm so great! I'm so great! The dog got out coz I opened the gate! Hey I'm good at this rhyming stuff! ***Clears throat *** Ok shouldn't be doing that, should be brooding…brooding, brooding, brooding fairy princess! Okay I'll stop that right now! …Stupid Tyson! Why must he eat so much and look s if he hasn't gained a pound? Of course that applies the same to me! Just look at my sexy body!

Look at Kenny! You know what I don't really wanna look at him! He has no eyes! …Stupid Tyson, stupid Ray, stupid Hilary, stupid Kenny, stupid…stupid…stupid…***snore ***…** *snore***…** *snore ***…*smack! * Oww…I hope no one saw that I fell asleep! Who knows what Tyson might say! Stupid Tyson, stupid Ray, stupid floor, stupid socks…'

(I would so laugh if that were to really happen! Hahahahahhahahahahahaha…)

"SUGAR! Let's spread the love of sugar! SUGAR!" Max suddenly shouted out making everyone jump. Somehow Max mysteriously had a bag of sugar in his hands and instead of eating it like he usually did he threw the whole bag in the air and it split. Sugar was everywhere but to be more specific all the sugar just happened to land on Kai!

~Kaa~: ***Whistles and looks around ***

Kai: Grr…***Chases ***

~Kaa~: Argh! ***Runs away ***

"Hahahahahahahahahaha look at Kai! Run away he's the sugar ghost!" Tyson mocked.

"Grr…"Kai stood up and brushed the sugar out of his hair and clothes but before he started…

"Kai!"

A random fan-girl burst through the door and ran up to Kai and kissed him.

"Kai you're so sweet! Pun intended! Bye!" And with that the fan-girl ran out the door.

Everyone: O.O

"Hahahahahhahahahahahaha!" Max laughed rolling on the floor.

"Grr! Come here Max!" 

The sugar covered Kai (***Drools *)** chased the now fully awake Max anywhere and everywhere!

"GET BACK HERE MAX I'VE GOT MORE SLEEPING POTION…RIGHT HERE ON MY FIST!"

****

The End


	4. Sleeping Kai The End!

****

Thanks to those people that reviewed! I appreciate it! Anyway here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Sleeping Tyson Chapter 4: Sleeping Kai (Muhahahahahahahahaha!)

"Hehehe…My team is so oblivious to the fact that I've been re-making the sleeping potion every night! Muhahahahahahahaha!" Kai laughed his evil laugh.

"What's that Kai?" Max asked as he walked into the kitchen. He must have heard Kai's evil laugh when he walked into the house.

"Huh? Nothing…you and the others back already from seeing Zeo?" Kai asked casually, hiding the potion behind his back.

"Yeah, he wasn't allowed to stay out for long" Max replied.

"What're you doing in here?" Kai inquired.

"I'm just going to get a drink" Max walked to the refrigerator and opened it up, a breeze of cool air washing over his face. He smiled. But on the other side of the door Kai was secretly berating himself.

Kai's thoughts:

__

'Damnit! I didn't have time to put the bottle of potion back into the refrigerator! Who cares? I've already done it to Max. Hmm…Kenny or Hilary next to make fools of themselves…Kenny! The geek! Muhahahahahahaha!'

Although we've seen many times before Kai kept an emotionless mask whilst in his head he released all his emotions freely, this time you could see that something was definitely wrong!

"Er…Kai?"

"Yeah Max? What?" Kai asked, annoyed.

"Is that a smile on your face?" Max exclaimed with a glint in his eyes.

"Er…"

"Coz if it is Kai I can't wait to tell everyone! Kai has a heart and he can smile! Yay Kai!" Max went over to Kai and gave him a big squeeze.

In fear of Max finding out he had the potion hidden behind his back he quickly pushed Max away.

"I'm not smiling…I…er…was checking if I had anything in my teeth" Kai covered.

"But Kai you don't have a mirror!" Max stated looking around.

"Well…er…Mind you own business!" Kai shouted and stalked into the garden making sure he had the potion concealed.

Max stared for a couple of seconds and shrugged.

***Lunch ***

"Does anyone want a drink?" Kai asked politely.

Everyone: ***Gasp ***

"What? I'm just asking does anyone want a drink! Can I not do that? Straying away from my usual façade and no I'm not drunk so don't accuse me of being an alcoholic! Geez…just asking if anyone want a drink…sheesh!" Kai yelled.

"Kai you've found a tongue!" Tyson laughed.

"What?"

"Kai you've said more that 2 sentences!" They all clapped.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha, ha very funny! Now does anyone want a drink?" Kai asked for the last time.

"Em…I wouldn't mind one Kai. Thanks!"

Kai walked into the kitchen silently.

Kai's thoughts:

__

'Perfect! Now I can put the potion in Kenny's drink! Muhahahahahaha…'

**

"Thanks Kai!" Kenny took his drink from Kai. Kai got a drink for himself as well and placed it on the table. He walked back into the kitchen to put the tray back.

"Wow Kai's had a dramatic change…" Kenny said just before he bought the drink up to his lips.

"Kenny wait!" Ray held Kenny's wrist.

"What's wrong Ray?" Kenny asked.

"Let me have a look at your drink for a second…"

Ray took the drink, and using his advanced skills inherited by being a part of a cat family, looked at the color, swirled it around and smelt it.

"Kenny I think Kai's put something in your drink"

"Why would he do that Ray? He got me a drink! He's a nice guy!" Kenny took back the drink but Ray wouldn't let go.

"Okay then Kenny how about if we swap you drink with Kai's and see what happens to him and see if he really _is_ a nice guy…" So Kenny let go and Ray swapped their drinks around.

Kai came back into the dining room.

"Your drink ok Kenny?" Kai asked mysteriously nicely.

"Yeah i-it's great Kai…" Kenny drank his drink in one gulp, being watched by Kai all the while.

"Well all gone!" Kenny rushed to the kitchen and put the cup in the sink.

"Wow Kenny was thirsty…" Hilary stated.

"Well duh Hilary!" Tyson mocked.

"Grr…shut up Tyson!" Hilary shouted across the table.

"You shut up Hilary!" Tyson shouted back.

And thus stating another fight.

Kai watched, laughing inside! He couldn't help but watch two people argue over nothing! Kai picked up his drink and took a few sips. He hadn't realized but everyone had stopped what they were doing and stared at him whilst drinking.

"What?" Kai said angrily.

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Well why…you…are…staring…me…"

****

*Thump *

Kai slumped to the ground in a deep sleep.

"So Kai did put something in your drink Kenny and I believe it was the sleeping potion" Max concluded picking up Kai's drink. It looked awfully familiar compared to all the other drinks that were made.

"SO IT WAS KAI ALL ALONG? HE WAS THE ONE MAKING US FALL ASLEEP AND MAKE COMPLETE FOOLS OF OURSELVES WHILST SLEEPING!?!?!! DAMN HIM! DAMN HIM TO HELL! I WAS GOING TO BE NEXT! WHAT WOULD I HAVE SAID? WHAT WOULD I HAVE DONE? WHAT WOULD I-"

"Geez Kenny! Get a grip! You didn't take the potion so you're ok! Really Kenny you need to take a chill pill once in a while!" Tyson said closing his eyes and putting his arms behind his head.

"No, no, no! Stop talking about taking stuff! No talking about taking potions! No talking about taking pills! No talking about-"

Everyone: SHUT UP!

Kenny: O.O

"Well! I know when my panicking isn't needed! I'll be leaving now!" Kenny got up and opened the door.

Everyone:…

"No, no don't try and stop me! I know when I'm not wanted. Me, the voice of reason of this c-ar-azy group!" Kenny waved his hands about trying to emphasize his point.

Everyone: -_-

"I'm leaving now…don't try to stop me…I'm going now to not work on upgrading your beyblades…"

"Okay bye!" Tyson smiled and waved goodbye.

"…"

"See ya when we see ya!" Tyson continued.

"…FINE!" and Kenny finally left.

"Now what to do with Kai-"

"Now I know you want me back but I've made up my mind I'm not coming back to this group even if you beg me to!" Kenny shouted as he burst back through the door.

Everyone: -_-

Kenny looked around and left again.

"So anyway…" Tyson began rolling his eyes.

"Now what to do with Kai…hmm…" Max queried, rubbing his chin in and intellectual way.

"I know what we should do…" Tyson piped up.

**

"Ha, ha!" Tyson stood up and looked at his handy work.

"What did you do?" Hilary asked looking down at Kai. He was strapped to tonnes of wires.

"Now, Kai is strapped up to all these wires for reason. Since Kai heard everyone, well almost everyone, say something embarrassing in their sleep I've decided that we should record what Kai says." Tyson explained.

"Why should we do that Tyson?" Max asked poking Kai in the cheek.

"Max have you ever heard of a little thing, that we could use to our advantage, called BLACKMAIL!"

"Yeah and how will this work?" Ray asked looking at Tyson as if he'd just lost his mind.

"Well there are a couple of microphones hooked up to tape recorders and they'll record whatever Kai says every minute of every hour of…well if he does sleep for days!"

Tyson looked at his handy work satisfied that he's finally gonna get some dirt on Kai!

"WHY AREN'T YOU INCLUDING ME? I'M THE ONE THAT KNOWS ALL ABOUT ELECTRICS! STOP EXCLUDING ME!" A voice shouted from the window.

Everyone looked towards the window and found that it was Kenny. Kenny suddenly burst through the door and looked at every inch he could find that was to do with electrical equipment.

"WHY COULDN'T YOU LEAVE SOME FOR ME TO DO, HUH?" Kenny poked Tyson in the chest with every syllable.

"Geez Kenny! You weren't here so I did it myself and besides it's not very hard!" Tyson said unenthusiastically rubbing his chest. It kinda hurt!

"Grr…"Kenny stormed out of the door.

**

Kai began to stir.

"He's about to say something!" Tyson exclaimed excitedly, rubbing his hands together.

Kai sighed. He stopped moving,

"Damnit!" Tyson cursed.

**

Kai stirred again.

"I bet he definitely will say something now!" Tyson shouted.

"How much?" Hilary asked. She could never pass anything up to do with money. (Well in my fic anyway!)

"$5…"

"Make that $10!"

"Deal" Hilary and Tyson shook hands.

Kai sighed and went back to sleep.

"Come on mister! $10! Cough it up! Fork it over! P-ay the piper…Gimme it!" Hilary held out her hand.

Tyson mumbled whilst fishing around his pocket for a 10 dollar bill. 

(If you're wondering I am from England and I feel that it's better to you American words because it doesn't confuse too many people and if you're not wondering go back to reading the fic!)

**

Kai stirred.

"Ah ha!" Tyson screeched.

Kai went back to sleep.

"Damn!"

****

*Ten seconds later *

Kai stirred.

Tyson opened his mouth to speak but closed it again as he saw Kai sleep again.

****

*Ten minutes later *

"SAY SOMETHING FOR GOODNESS SAKES!" Tyson shouted in the sleeping Kai's ear!

"YOU SHUT UP FOR GOODNESS SAKES! AND LET ME DO SOMETHING!" Kenny shouted in Tyson's ear.

"Kenny shut up! You could wake Kai up!" Tyson shouted.

Kenny: O.O

"Well I'll go then shall I?" Kenny 'threatened'.

"Okay bye! Peace!" Tyson waved and stuck to fingers up showing the peace sign.

Kenny walked out again after numerous occasions of returning as well!

****

*Ten hours later * (**7:00am**) (Don't ask me how time works! I don't know!)

"Wow that was a great night's sleep!" Kai said as he stretched and showed his cute smile but unfortunately no one was awake to see it. Everyone was fast asleep.

"Now I remember someone must have swapped Kenny's drink with mine! Grr…and why are all these wires on me? It must have been Tyson!" Kai whispered to himself. "Oh! I'll get my own back…." Kai smirked evilly. (Damn Kai! Why you so fine?)

**

"Hey where's Kai gone?" Max asked looking around.

"Hey here's a note…Gone out training. Be back later…" Ray read out.

"Oh! I know he was probably too embarrassed to hear what he said so he went out! Let's see what he said…" Tyson re-wound the tape and turned the volume up for everyone to hear.

****

{*Fart *

"Hilary…"

****

*Fart *

"Come on Hilary I know you want to kiss me! No I don't have a farting problem! Come here to me…"

****

*Fart *}

"Hahahahahahahahahaha…Kai dreamt about Hilary? This is sweet!" They continued listening.

****

{FART, FART, FART, FART etc. 

"Tyson I know you're listening to this and you think that's me don't you? Well think again it's…

"Hilary! It's me Tyson pick up your phone! I really do not have a farting problem!"

"So there you have it Tyson! See ya! Oh and Tyson even if you destroy the tape I've thought ahead and made copies…100 copies to be exact! You not the only one who can work a tape recorder…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**}**

The tape stopped and the guys backed away from Tyson. Hilary basically ran out the door and as far away from Tyson as possible.

"I CAN WORK A TAPE RECORDER! YOU THINK I CAN'T? WHERE ARE YOU KAI! I CAN TAKE YA!" Kenny once again burst through the door. He held up his fists in an old English fighting style.

"Kenny I think it would help if you were to open your eyes…" Ray poked Kenny in the eye. "Oww!"

"Grr…I'm gonna get you Kai!" Tyson shouted.

****

*Kai *

Kai was stood at his usual place, near the sea. He had a serene kind of aura around him. Kai was thinking about things but then…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Kai burst out laughing.

****

The End (END!)

Well that's the end of this fic! Hope you enjoyed it! Maybe I should do the other teams? Hmm…Oh yeah I forgot to say I drew pics for this pic! So if you want then just review asking and I'll send you them. Okies!? ^_^


End file.
